Mansion encantada
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Un especial de la fiesta de los muestos y espiritus, Eso es Halloween!  Espero que disfruten y les den pesadillas...


**Mansión embrujada**

''Halloween, la víspera de todos los santos… Pero también es un dia de maleficios. Cuentan que una bruja mas palida que la luna y mas vieja que la tierra, te puede observar desde las sombras… tu sombra exactamente. No hay que quedarse solo en ningún momento, porque no lo estaras… Cuando apenas reacciones y des la espalda a tu sombra, sus esqueléticas manos saldrán y tu cara arañara…''

April:!

Una reunión de Halloween se había celebrado en casa de April, la casa era alubrada por la luz de las velas y una linterna alumbraba la cara de Casey, disfrazado de jugados de hockey zombie. Mientras la mujer gato, temblaba de miedo y a la vez se la veía enfadada con la tortuga de mascara roja que tenia a su lado.

April:¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarme mientras cuentan una historia de miedo?

Raph: A mi no me mires… fue idea de aquel muerto viviente…(y le señala muy pícaramente)

A la vez que April lanzaba su terrorífica mirada(en el punto de vista de Casey) se estallo las risas en ese cuarto. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo… Halloween para los cuatro era su festivida favorita, porque pueden pretender ser como los demás chicos disfrazados que hacían truco o trato.

April: Bueno, ¿os sabéis alguna historia mas de miedo?

Mikey:¡Me toca!(coge la linterna y se la alumbra en la cara) … Muy abajo… En las profundidades de las alcantarillas, a pasar las once y cincuenta y cinco minutos los gruñidos de una bestia dormida resuena…

Don:¿A las doce menos cinco? No te referirás a Raphael ¿verdad?

Mikey:!Pues si!

Un fuerte puñetazo, empuja a la tortuga hacia atrás dejando volar la linterna y cae en manos del hermano mayor.

Raph: Ya te vale…

Mikey:(se incorpora)¡¿Qué?¡Pero si era una historia real! Y creedme, cuando ronca da un miedo…

Raph:(agarra a su hermano)¡Pues debería darte miedo cuando estoy despierto ¿no crees?

Leo:(tratando de calmar las cosas) Venga, Raph no te lo tomes asi…

Casey:¿De verdad ronca tanto…?

April:(le da un codazo) Aunque, hay que admitir que el tema de usar algo rutinario como cuento de miedo ha estado bien…

Mikey:¡Si, si se trata de contar historias de miedo, soy un as!

Casey: Ya, ya… Pero seguro que tu cuento no daria tanto miedo como la de la mansión de la calle Kent 13…

April:¡No, Casey, ya has contado tu una historia…!

Leo: ¿La calle Kent…?

De repente las cuatro tortugas se habían quedado calladas… Aquella pausa era tensa, incluso la sonrisa de Mikey se había desvanecido…

April:¿Chicos…?

Casey: Hey… ¿pasa algo?

Leo: Bueno… Es que conocemos esa casa…(los ojos de aquellos dos humanos se abrieron lentamente mas…) Entramos ahí…(y la luz de la linterna se enciende)

Años atrás.

``Fue hace muchos años, en aquel entonces las calles parecían iguales a las de hoy… Pero aquella noche era especial…''

Ding-Dong

Llaman a la puerta de una casa, una anciana coje un bol de caramelos todos con el papel naranja. Abre la puerta y ahí estaban…

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don:(mas o menos de unos 10, 9, 8 y 7 años de edad)¡TRUCO O TRATO!

Anciana:¡Oh vaya!¡Que disfraces de marcianos mas cucos!

``Era el primer Halloween que habíamos tenido en la vida. Tambien el único dia en el que el maestro Splinter nos dejaba salir a la superficie. Los primeros caramelos… los primeros niños que nos saludaban… la idea de salir a la calle como ellos, con toda normalidad. Era una buena noche.''

Los cuatro niños estaban mirando los caramelos en sus bolsa de pale, riendo, comiendo algunos e incluso intercambiando.

Mikey:¡Leo, Leo; te cambio una barra de chocolate por todos tus picapicas!

Leo:(le da sus picapica)¡Trato!

Un par de niños pasan por su lado, y no pudieron evitar en pararse a mirar aquellas tortugas.

Niño momia:¡Oye, chulos los disfraces!

Raph:¡Gracias, los vuestros también!

De repente, mas adelante se oyó el caer de muchos caramelos. Mas adelante habían un par de adolescentes vestidos de muertos que les quitaban los caramelos a los niños que pasaban. Uno de ellos vio a los cuatro e hizo una señal a sus compañeros… Caminando de forma intimidatoria rodearon a los cuatro. … Grave error.

Adolescente con pirsin: Hey, niño ¡cuantos caramelos! Te dejo irte sin moratones, si me das… todo!

Aquel niño intento agarrar la bolsa del de la bandada azul… Pero Leo se aparto con una mirada desafiante. El segundo se arremte contra Donatello, pero no se esperaba que este se colaria entre sus piernas y le daria una patada en su retaguardia. El tercero salta hacia el mas joven, pero el picaro salta sobre el y con un golpecito cae al lado del hermano mayor. El primero de nuevo, va hacia Raphael, este ya le da una patada en su pierna; cae por un momento, pero un descuido bien aprovechado, le agarra la bolsa y sale corriendo.

Raph:(emfadado y corriendo tras el)¡Hey, vuelve aquí con mis caramelos!

Leo:¡Raph, espera!

Los tres hermanos siguen la persecución.

``Raphael entonces era muy terco… Igual que hoy…(Raph:¡Hey!) Persiguió al chico hasta la calle Kent. Creo que el chico se canso y tiro la bolsa de Raph hacia aquella casa.''

Crash!

La bolsa con el dibujo hecho a mano de un demonio atravesó la ventana rompiendo los cristales. El niño tortuga por fin se para, respirando de cansancio, sus tres hermanos llegan a parar también…

Mikey: Arf…arf…arf…¿Qué…? ¿Le has pillado…?

Raph: No… arff ¡arf! ¡El muy imbécil lo ha tirado al interior de aquella casa!

Era una mansión grande, con las paredes vieja, los azulejos grises caídos, las ventanas rotas o tapadas con cortinas negras, el césped seco y gris… Hasta podían oir el chirrido de la veleta en forma de gato que había en el tejado.

Don:(con una expresión asustadiza) Que vieja parece…

Mikey:(agarrado al brazo de su hermano mayor) Da mas miedo que la casa de la familia Monster…

¿?: Es peor que la familia monster…

Lo voz desconocida hace brincar al menos como una niña, era una chica joven vestida con un poncho rojo un sombrero mejicano y la cara pálida con maquillaje oscuro en los ojos.(Soy yo!)

MaximeLoonatic: Si fuera yo, no me acercaría… Es la Mansión de la calle Kent 13.

Leo:¿Qué… tiene de malo.

MaximeLoonatic: Veréis, algo asi como en los años cuarenta una pareja compro esa misma casa. La mujer espero mucho tiempo a que su marido volviera de la Segunda Guerra mundial en Austria, no murió… Pero si había cambiado demasiado. Empezó a alejarse mucho de su prometida. Una noche descubrió que el prometido estaba viéndose con otra mujer. La ira y la tristeza de la pobre hizo destrozar el salón principal; se la podía oir desde la acera de enfrente… Hasta que paro. Paro. Al dia siguiente encontraron a la pobre… Tenia una armadura de la edad media con un hacha muy afilada, se dice que mientras los tiraba todo muy furiosamente el hacha cayo y…

Un fuerte relámpago interrumpe la historia asustando a los cuatro…

Mikey:(muy asustado pero muy inverso a la historia)Y-y-y-y…. q-q-q-q-q-que paso?

MaximeLoonatic: Cayo justo en la cabeza… Se dice que aun sigue ahí dentro, deambulando por la casa, llorando y maldiciendo a su infiel prometido… (se dirige a ellos tratando de calmarles) Pero tranquilos, un fantasma es mas bien como una persona normal; si no la molestais no os molestara. Feliz Halloween…( se va dejando a los niños… solos)

Leo: Que… chica tan rara…

Don: Pero hay que admitir que su disfraz como espíritu de Halloween mejicano esta muy bien logrado.

Mikey: Bueno… se esta haciendo tarde… deberíamos…(de repente siente que alguien falta)¿Y Raphael?

El hermano mayor se da cuenta también, sus ojos miran hacia calle abajo, luego calle arriba… Y luego a la casa… Estaba entrando por la puerta.

Leo:¿Pero que…?¡Raphael, no entres ahí!

Raph:¡No pienso irme sin mi motín!(y lo dice adentrándose)

El hermano mayor se resigna y se acerca a la casa también.

Mikey:(asustado y confundido)¡hey, hey…¿pero adonde vais?¡¿No habeis oído lo que ha dicho esa chica?

Don:¡Hay que ver como es Raphael!

Mikey:(ve como el hermano mediano se adentra también)¡Do-Donnie!(El pequeño se encontró de repente solo nada mas ver que el ultimo hermano se adentro en aquella casa. Aunque asustado, respiro hondo he entro en la casa corriendo)¡Esperadme!

El inerior daba mas escalobrios… La entrada era menuda, por delante estaba el salón principal. Todo estaba completamente destrozado, y todo estaba muy polvoriento y viejo. Leo y Raph estaban delante mirando aquel destrozo, detrás estaba Don y Mikey. Pensaban en mirar en otro sitio…

Mikey:¡AAAH!

Los tres hermanos reaccionan poniéndose en modo defensivo.

Leo:¡¿Qué pasa?

Mike: Mi-mi-mirad…(señala a una antigua armadura, tirada al suelo con el brazo extendido por encima de su cabeza) Es… es… la armadura que asesino a la mujer…

Don:(algo nervioso, hay que admitirlo) Bu… bueno, técnicamente no la asesino…. Es inanimado, asi que fue un accidente…

Mike: Pero murió aquí… en esta sala…

Raph: Posiblemente bajo tus pies…

Mike:(chilla alejándose de donde estaba)¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Leo:(levantando la voz a Raph)¡No tiene gracia Raphael!¡Vamonos de aquí!

Raph:¡No sin mis caramelos! … Creo recordar que el imbécil los tiro al piso de arriba.

En la entraba estaba la escalera. Los peldaños crujían al paso. Mikey se agarraba muy fuerte al brazo de Leo y Donnie no se alejaba de ellos en ningún momento. Raph parecía no tener nada de miedo… Pero entoces… Su aliento formo un vaho… No hacia frio, pero sentía un escalofrio. Trago salova e empezó a seguir desde la mitad del recorrido.

Mike:¿Y si el fantasma esta arriba durmiendo…?

Donnie: No… no puede ser, además de que no existen como podrá un fantasma dormir…?

Estaban a punto de llegar arriba de todo… De repente Raph se detiene.

Leo:¿Raph? … ¿Qué…?

¿: ….hhhhaaaaaa….

Aquel sonido de respiración les helo la sangre. Estaban quietos no se movían, pero el crujido…

Crunch… Crunch…

No estaban solos. Al pie del final de las escaleras… ahí, de pie… los cabellos largos y negros el vestido blanco con telarañas… Con solo mirar aquellos ojos sin vida…

Tortugas:!

``Salimos corriendo de la casa y no la volvimos a pisar…´´

Presente.

La linterna se apaga. Se habían quedado en silencio, aquella historia si que asombro a Casey.

Casey:¡Caray…!

Mikey:(agarrado a la almuada)¡Lo se…!¡Gracias Leo, ahora puedo tener pesadillas con ella otra vez!

Don: Beuno, si lo pensamos bien… Éramos niños, nos contaros esa historia y nuestra mente nos la jugo.

Mikey:¡Pero fue aterrador!

Leo:¿Mas que cuando Splinter descubrió nuestra escapada?

April:¿Escapada…? No habéis contado esa parte.

Raph: Créeme, no quieras saberla.

Don: Si, puede que nos dejara ir los años siguientes, pero aquel halloween se puso como un basilisco!

Las risas volvieron.

Pasadas la horas, el grupo por fin salió a las calles. Eran muy mayores para el truco o trato… A excepción de Mikey, el seguía con la tradición.

Mkey:(con una calabaza llena de caramelos. Los movia por delate de sus hermanos)¿Qué, celosos?

Don:¿De que vuelvas a batir el record de caries en un año? No, que va…

Risas, bromas… Hasta Raphael se lo estaba pasando bien. De repente paro. Justo en la mansión de la calle Kente 13; tenia un cartel que decía que hiva a ser demolida. Sus hermanos al extrañas su presencia se reúnen con el.

Leo:(mirando la mansión de arriba abajo) Vaya, la van a demoler…

Raph: Si.

Don:¿Qué os parece? Han pasado años y sigue igual que cuando la dejamos…

Mikey:(algo nervioso) Si… ¡Hey, que tal si vamos a la caseta de terror comunitario?

Raph:¿Y que tal si entramos en esta?

Antes de la reacción de sus hermanos Raphael ya estaba en la puerta. Apenas la habría tocado cuando se abrió…! Y apareció una mujer con un disfraz antiguo, de los años de la guerra. Pelo oscuro, mirada agradable. Nada mas a ver la tortuga le sonrió.

Mujer:¡Feliz Halloween! … ¿Y que deberías decir…?

Raph: Emmm… ¿Truco o trato?

Mujer: Muy bien, para ti…( le entrega su trato)

Mientras sus hermanos estaban ahí hasta que el hermano enmascarado de rojo volvia.

Don:¿Aun vive alguien ahí?

Mike:¡Y parece maja!¡Yo voy a pedir!

Pero al ver la cara de Raph… Estaba bien, solo algo palido y sorprendido.

Leo:¿Va todo bien?

Raph: No se… Mirad(y enseña su trato… una bolsa de caramelos, con un dibujo de un demonio)

Don:(sorprendido) No puede ser…

Leo:¿Esto no era…?

Raph:(se gira hacia la casa mirándola otra vez) Creo que estaba esperando a que volviera.

…

…

…

Y Mikey, va y se desmalla.


End file.
